Shīzūn's Puppy
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: No quería hacerlo, no quería estar cerca de su padre, mucho menos sabiendo que su primo estaba con él, pero les habían solicitado su ayuda, Shěn QīngQiū había accedido a ayudar, pero él se negaba rotundamente a que su Shīzūn se viera con ellos. TiānLáng-Jūn lo sabía... y aprovechó el bug... 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù


**Notas iniciales: Buenas~**  
**Había pensado en escribir algo más, pero prefiero esta vez terminar un fic antes de publicar otro, así que decidí usar el Fictober y hacer este corto escrito.**

**Me ha inspirado el arte de Stariwei**

* * *

**~Shīzūn's Puppy~**

Habían tenido una serie de rondas aquella noche, Shěn QīngQiū sentía que su alma saldría de su cuerpo si Luò BīngHé volvía a tomarle aquella noche, no importaba cuanto se corriera Luò BīngHé, parecía que no se cansaba, ¿acaso todos los demonios tenían ese rendimiento?, ¡NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE TENÍAN UN RENDIMIENTO SUPERIOR!

Luò BīngHé era mitad humano y mitad demonio, en algún momento debía de casarse, ¿verdad?

¡¿VERDAD?!

—Ah~~~ — Shěn QīngQiū soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir a Luò BīngHé introducirse de nuevo. —¡BīngHégh~! — Apretó los dientes y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Luò BīngHé. —Despacio, despacio.

—Shīzūn… ¡Shīzūn! — Llamaba al otro con sus labios pegados al oído ajeno.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Aquella sensación se iba acrecentando conforme las embestidas de Luò BīngHé se volvían más rápidas y profundas. —BīngHé… para… más despacio… — Suplicaba en el oído ajeno. —Por… favor… es mucho… BīngHé… — No le quedaba de otra, debía llamarle _de esa forma_[1], si quería salvar el un poco su trasero. —Es-es-esposo… por favor… más despacio… — Creyó que se había salido con la suya al sentir que los movimientos de Luò BīngHé disminuían considerablemente, pero su gusto sólo duró unos segundos, pues sintió como Luò BīngHé recuperaba aún más vigor y comenzaba con estocadas más salvajes. —Ah… Aaahh~ — Sus piernas se tensaron y enrollaron en la cintura de su _esposo_. —¡BīngHé, para! ¡Para! ¡Es demasiado, me vas a romper! — Luò BīngHé hizo caso omiso, su felicidad era tanta, que estaba pasando por alto el llamado de Shěn QīngQiū. —¡BīngHé, conforme no reduzcas la intensidad, no lo haremos durante un año!

Ante aquello, Luò BīngHé se detuvo y se separó de Shěn QīngQiū -sin salir de él-, para mirarle a la cara. —¿Shī-Shīzūn? — Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos.

—_¡Oh, no, no caeré en eso! _— Shěn QīngQiū ya había aprendido a lidiar con las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Luò BīngHé, aunque eso no significa que no cediera de vez en cuando, pero no ahora. —Hablo en serio, BīngHé.

—¡Pe-pe-pero Shīzūn!

—¡Nada de peros! — Respondió. —Acordamos que no te cegarías por el placer.

Luò BīngHé hizo un puchero. —Este discípulo... creyó que Shīzūn lo estaba disfrutando.

—Y así era. — Respondió con honestidad. —Pero a diferencia de ti, no tengo tanto aguante y técnicamente estoy agotado. —Dijo mirando el falso puchero del otro.

—Entiendo. — Dijo Luò BīngHé dispuesto a salir del otro.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—No quiero molestar más a Shīzūn.

—_¡Por todos los cielos! Hasta cuándo no llora logra chantajearme… _— Bufó y afianzó sus piernas en la cintura de Luò BīngHé.

—¿Shīzūn?

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir, mira como me tienes. — Luò BīngHé recorrió con la mirada a Shěn QīngQiū y notó que la virilidad de este estaba alzada.

—Shīzūn…

—¿Acaso vas a atreverte a dejar así a tu esposo? — Luò BīngHé tragó duro. —Baja la intensidad… BīngHé…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La cadera le estaba pasando factura, y aunque Luò BīngHé le había ayudado a tomar una ducha, su retaguardia pedía paz y cero movimientos. No podía negar la consideración de su esposo, pues después del baño, le dejaba un rato en el agua para que se relajará en lo que cambiaba las sábanas, para después llevarle a que descansara un poco más, por norma general, Luò BīngHé le desesperaba y ponía ante él un humeante plato de comida, pero esta vez no fue así, no era como que Shěn QīngQiū no pudiese hacer comida, pero le extrañaba demasiado, la última vez que había pasado algo así -que Luo Binghe no le rondara apenas se despertara-, habían tenido que verse cara a cara con Bīng-Gē, y no fue nada agradable.

—¿BīngHé? — Llamó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuestas. —_¡No de nuevo! _— Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el Palacio interior, ahí donde varias de las habitaciones Luò BīngHé les usaba para distintas funciones, no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente a la misma en donde se había encontrado con Bīng-Gē. Entró con total precaución, por si quien estuviera dentro no fuese, Bīng-Méi. —¿Luó BīngHé?

El mencionado se erigió y dio media vuelta para ver a Shěn QīngQiū. —Shīzūn… — Le llamó la atención ver a su esposo ahí. —¡Ah, Shīzūn, disculpa a este discípulo! — Dijo apenado. —Iré a preparar la comida. — Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Shěn QīngQiū y saliendo de la habitación.

Shěn QīngQiū ladeó la cabeza y siguió con la mirada a Luò BīngHé. —_Anda raro._ — Había notado un grado de molestia en Luò BīngHé, pero era claro que no era con él. —_¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ — Regresó la vista al frente y notó una bolita de papel tirada en la esquina, la bolita en sí se veía que había sido víctima de una rabia colosal. —¿Y esto? — Caminó hasta la esquina y de agachó para tomar aquella bolita, desarrugarla y leerla. —Oh… con que es eso.

Luò BīngHé tanto en su versión original como en esta se lucía en la cocina, sus alimentos no sólo tenían un sabor de lo más exquisito sino que también lo hacía en corto tiempo, y eso lo había hecho desde su adolescencia.

—¡Ya está! — Celebró Luò BīngHé, salió de la cocina con la idea de buscar a Shěn QīngQiū, pero se lo encontró justo en la puerta. —¡Ah, Shīzūn!

Shěn QīngQiū alzó las cejas, como esperando a que fuese él mismo Luò BīngHé quien le contará de aquella carta. —BīngHé…

—¡Shīzūn! — Luò BīngHé tomó las manos de su maestro entre las suyas. —La comida ya está lista...

—BīngHé…

—Espero que Shīzūn pueda perdonar a este discípulo…

—BīngHé…

—Hice fideos y pescado asado…

Shěn QīngQiū frunció el ceño. —BīngHé, ¿desde cuándo recibiste la carta de tu padre?

Luò BīngHé borró la sonrisa de su rostro. —¡¿Eh?! — Cambió a una expresión de confusión y luego fingió no saber de qué le hablaba. —Shīzūn… ¿qué dices? ¿qué carta? ¿cuál padre?

Shěn QīngQiū soltó las manos de Luò BīngHé y acunó el rostro de él entre sus manos. —BīngHé, acabo de leer esa carta.

—Shīzūn…

Shěn QīngQiū acarició con las mejillas de Luò BīngHé con sus pulgares. —BīngHé, ya lo hemos hablado antes, ¿no? — Luò BīngHé hizo un puchero y asintió. —TiānLáng-Jūn, es tu padre y ZhúZhī-Láng es tu primo, la familia siempre se ayuda, ¿no es así?

Luò BīngHé frunció el ceño al oír salir el nombre de _ese_[2] de los labios de su Shīzūn. —_Ese_ no es mi primo… ¡No es…!

—¡Lo es! ¡Lo son! — Dijo Shěn QīngQiū con firmeza. —No puedes seguir aparentando no tener familia.

—Yo…

—Sé que creciste lejos de ellos, que prácticamente son desconocidos, pero no fueron ajenos a ti por gusto y lo sabes. — Luò BīngHé asintió sin deshacer el puchero. —¿No quieres llamarlos "padre" y "primo"?, esta bien, pero no les niegues ayuda cuando te la están pidiendo.

—Ellos… ellos también solicitan la presencia de Shīzūn…

—_Bueno, puedo intuir para que me quiere TiānLáng-Jūn, supongo que seguirá con su interrogativo de lo más… peculiar… creo poder lidiar con eso… _— Shěn QīngQiū soltó un suspiro. —Bueno, si ellos quieren que…

—¡No! — Le cortó Luò BīngHé.

—¿Qué?

—No.

—¿Por?

—No quiero que estés cerca de ellos, no quiero que te hablen o si quiera te piensen, no quiero que_ ese_ te vea.

—_Oh, Dios, se me olvidaba que eras el rey del vinagre…_ Luò…

—Shīzūn, por favor. — Pidió haciendo un puchero. —No vayas, no hables con ellos.

—_Técnicamente son mi suegro y primo político… pero bueno, ir significa que BīngHé se pondrá intenso con ellos._

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Montaña CāngQióng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Shěn QīngQiū seguía siendo uno de los señores de la cumbre y su pico Qīng Jìng, y pronto se organizaría la Alianza Inmortal, y por lo tanto debía preparar a sus discípulos, así que ese era un buen momento para que regresara a la Montaña CāngQióng.

—¿Xiǎo Jiu? — Era la voz del Líder de la Montaña, Yué QīngYuán.

—Ah, ZhangMen Shīxiōng. — Saludo Shěn QīngQiū.

—Xiǎo Jiu…

—ZhangMen Shīxiōng…

Yuè QīngYuán sonrió. —QīngQiū Shīdì. — Comentó con cierta nostalgia, de verdad quería llamarle como antes, pero el Shěn QīngQiū que él conoció, no era el Shěn QīngQiū que tenía enfrente y Shěn Yuán no quería engañar -todavía más- a Yuè QīngYuán. —Me alegra verte por acá. — Comentó con honestidad. —No veo a Luò Shīdì, ¿se ha negado a venir?

—Nada de eso. — Comentó Shěn QīngQiū con cierta incomodidad.

—QīngQiū Shīdì... ¿acaso se pelearon? — Preguntó preocupado.

Shěn QīngQiū negó. —_Al menos no conmigo… _Siguen los conflictos entre la frontera norte y sur del reino demoníaco.

—Ya veo… TiānLáng-Jūn…

—Él le ha solicitado a Luò BīngHé su ayuda.

—Entiendo… supongo que TiānLáng-Jūn quiere acercarse a su hijo después de tantos años.

—Yo también pensé en eso.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Frontera Norte (Reino demoníaco)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

De mala gana Luò BīngHé había ido a la frontera, estaba preparado para cualquier caso, la última vez se había aparecido el otro Luò BīngHé, y casi "ensuciaba" a su Shīzūn. Ahora, TiānLáng-Jūn le había pedido ayuda y no sabía bien a qué atenerse, trató de contactar a MòBěi-Jūn, pero no pudo localizar a este.

—Oh, por fin a llegado este hijo mío. — Luò BīngHé se detuvo y miró de mala gana al hombre que le dirigía la palabra. —Oh, no veo al señor de la cumbre, Shěn QīngQiū.

—Shīzūn no tiene nada que tratar con tipos como tú. — Fijo con voz severa.

TiānLáng-Jūn rió. —ZhúZhī-Láng, debiste haberte robado al señor de la cumbre Shěn QīngQiū, tu primo es bastante monopolizador. — Luò BīngHé apretó los puños.

—¡Jun-Junshang! — Reclamó ZhúZhī-Láng con la mejillas rojas.

—¡Deja de pensar en Shīzūn! — Le ordenó Luò BīngHé a su primo.

—Yo… yo no… — Agitaba la cabeza avergonzado.

—Están ustedes dos aquí y aún así se atrevieron a molestarme…

—Ah, así que estaban haciendo cultivo dual, perdona, no creí que mi carta fuera tan inoportuna. — Pese a que ZhúZhī-Láng hacía todo por acatar la orden de su primo, no pudo evitar que su rostro se volviera rojo manzana al oír "cultivo dual" y recordar… cierto sueño.

—¡Te dije que no pensarás en Shīzūn! — Gritó Luò BīngHé, ZhúZhī-Láng se tensó y volvió a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, los jóvenes demonios -bueno, los jóvenes híbridos-, le estaban dando una imagen de lo más tierna a TiānLáng-Jūn.

Como fan de las prácticas y costumbres humanas, TiānLáng-Jūn siempre quiso saber cómo eran las peleas de primos y cosas así, no era que los demonios no lo hicieran, sólo que… eran más radicales.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Montaña CāngQióng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Los discípulos del pico Qīng Jìng estaban contentos de ver a su maestro y este también parecía feliz de verlos, Shěn QīngQiū miraba con detenimiento a los chicos y chicas que entraban con demasiado ímpetu.

—Shīzūn. — Llamó uno de sus discípulos.

—Míng Fān, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿han habido noticias de Níng YīngYīng?

Míng Fān asintió. —Yīng Shīméi tardará de dos a tres semanas en volver.

Shěn QīngQiū sabía que Níng YīngYīng ya no era la pequeña boca floja e indefensa, durante los cinco años de su "muerte" todos habían madurado, y ella había demostrado un gran proceso, lo había demostrado cuando él estuvo bajo arresto y después lo volvió a comprobar, pero aún así le preocupaba que algo le pudiese ocurrir.

—La hermana menor del Líder Liǔ QīngGē, Liǔ MíngYān, se ha encontrado con ella, y también el discípulo de Liǔ QīngGē, Yáng YīXuán.

Oír que Níng YīngYīng estaba con ese par le traía más calma. —Ya veo, espero que lleguen a tiempo.

—Shīzūn… ¿confías en las habilidades de Yīng Shīméi?

Shěn QīngQiū sonrió y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el abanico. —Confió en todos y cada uno de los discípulos de mi pico. — Dijo con seguridad.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´JinLan`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Coincidencia o no, Níng YīngYīng se había encontrado con viejos conocidos, había sido enviada a la ciudad de JinLan con la única intención de supervisar la ciudad, ya habían pasado años después de lo del incidente de los sembradores, pero las Sectas se habían propuesto verificar que no volviese a suceder lo mismo y por ello se turnaban para mandar a cultivadores a revisar el lugar.

En aquella ocasión era el turno del pico Qīng Jìng, y los enviados eran Níng YīngYīng y Míng Fān, pero este último se quedó porque estaba dejando de practicar su cultivo, por lo que fue Níng YīngYīng sola.

La pequeña de cabellos negros largos atados en dos coletas de estiró, había estado revisado minuciosamente la ciudad así como a sus habitantes, pero de un momento a otro se quedó estática, mirando hacia el edificio más alto de aquel lugar. —_Shīzūn…_ — A su mente vinieron todos los eventos pasados.

Había transcurrido dos semanas desde que Luò BīngHé había acudido al llamado de su padre, seguía creyendo que era una estupidez que ZhúZhī-Láng no pudiese moverse del todo bien.

Según TiānLáng-Jūn, ZhúZhī-Láng al ser mitad demonio, mitad serpiente… su capacidad de recuperación era baja, incluso siendo revivido en el mausoleo sagrado.

—_Lo nombró su general, pero ni siquiera puede ganarse el respeto de demonios inferiores. _— Refunfuñaba mentalmente Luò BīngHé. —_La Alianza Inmortal será en dos semanas… Shīzūn debe seguir en la Montaña CāngQióng… definitivamente no me dejaran entrar…_ — Sus pasos eran tan pesados, realmente estaba cansado, los demonios del norte y del sur se estaban empeñando en hacer conflicto hasta por la más mínima estupidez, según TiānLáng-Jūn, él le había cedido el control a ZhúZhī-Láng, pero este… este parecía que se asustaba hasta con su propia sombra, mientras que la región norte era comandada por él, Luò BīngHé, y en más de una ocasión había dicho y decretado que dejasen de causar caos con los otros, pero parecía que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

—¿Joven maestra Níng? — Llamó Liǔ MíngYān al ver a la chica de túnicas verdes estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿_YīngYīng?_ — Alzó la vista y comenzó a buscar a la que antes había sido su compañera de Secta. —_¿Oí bien, dijeron Níng YīngYīng?_

—¡Oh, joven maestro Yáng YīXuán, joven maestra Liǔ MíngYān! — Atendió al llamado del discípulo de Liǔ QīngGē. —¿Encontraron alguna anomalía? — Yáng YīXuán negó. Níng YīngYīng suspiro de alivio. —Gracias a los cielos.

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

—¡¿Eh?! — Los tres jóvenes cultivadores escucharon una serie de ladridos bastante agudos.

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Níng YīngYīng.

—Un perro. — Dijo con total naturalidad Yáng YīXuán.

—Eso es algo obvio. — Comentó Liǔ MíngYān.

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

—Se está aproximando. — Comentó Yáng YīXuán.

Los tres se pusieron a la defensiva, aquellos ladridos eran agudos e iban volviéndose más claros y era claro que iban hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¿Qué clase de demonio usaría perros? — Preguntó Yáng YīXuán.

Liǔ MíngYān afianzó su agarre en su espada. —No lo sé,el único que puede tener esa información es el señor del pico Qīng Jìng.

Níng YīngYīng se erigió ligeramente al oír el comentario de Liǔ MíngYān. —_Es verdad, Shīzūn sabe mucho de demonios._

—¡YīngYīng! ¡YīngYīng! — Llamó con alegría Luò BīngHé al ver a la chica. —¡YīngYīng Shijie!

Yáng YīXuán blandió su espada,dejando una grieta frente a Níng YīngYīng.

—¡Aauu! — El chillido del perro llamó la atención de todos en aquella calle.

La nube de polvo se esparció, dejando el campo de visión libre, los tres discípulos de la Montaña CāngQióng vieron ante ellos a un perrito lanudo negro que permanecía hecho bolita.

—¡Pobrecito! — Chilló Níng YīngYīng caminando con prisa hacia en animal.

—¡Joven maestra Níng, no se le acerque, es un…!

—¿A-Luò?

Yáng YīXuán y Liǔ MíngYān se miraron entre sí al oír el apellido del Rey demonio, Luò BīngHé, se acercaron por detrás de la chica para divisar al perro.

La bolita de pelos dejó ver sus ojos, pequeños y de color carmesí, parecía un perro común y corriente de no ser por un distintivo.

—Esa marca… — Liǔ MíngYān la reconoció, de hecho, los tres lo hicieron, esa era la marca que se había mostrado en la frente de Luò BīngHé, con la cual quedaba constatado que era descendiente de un demonio, esa marca era única.

—A-Luò… ¿eres tú? — Preguntó Níng YīngYīng. El perrito puso sus ojos vidriosos y comenzó a chillar.

—Aaawww~ — Soltaron los tres cultivadores.

—_¿A qué viene eso? _— Se preguntó Luò BīngHé. —_Como sea… YīngYīng Shijie, necesito que me ayudes._ — Níng YīngYīng rió quedito, Luò BīngHé hizo un puchero. —_YīngYīng Shijie, esto es serio, no te rías por favor._

—¿De verdad es el señor Luò? — Preguntó Yáng YīXuán.

Liǔ MíngYān miró con detenimiento al cachorro. —Lo es, esa marca es su distintiva, de acuerdo con el señor de la cumbre, Shěn QīngQiū, cada demonio celestial posee una marca única.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! (¡Shīzūn sabe mucho!)

—¡Sí, es Luò BīngHé. — Dijeron al unísono al ver que después de que Liǔ MíngYān mencionara a Shěn QīngQiū, la colita del cachorro se convirtió en un reguilete y sus ojitos de volvieron más animados.

—_¡Por supuesto que soy yo!_

—A-Luò, ¿qué te pasó? — Preguntó Níng YīngYīng.

—Sí, ¿qué le ocurrió al señor demonio Luò BīngHé como para que acabara así? — Añadió Yáng YīXuán.

—_¿Acabar como?_ — Volteó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en la espada de Liǔ MíngYān. —_¡¿Qué carajos?! _— Su mandíbula casi se desencaja, su reflejo no era el habitual, no era aquel apuesto hombre alto de cabellos rizados y túnicas negras, si no que ahora era un pequeño, pachoncito y adorable… —_Perrito… ¡Soy un perrito!_ — Volteó a ver a Níng YīngYīng y sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos. —¡Au… guau, guau, guau! (YīngYīng Shijie, ayúdame!)

Níng YīngYīng se sintió afligida, estaba casi segura de que Luò BīngHé le estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no entendía qué. —Debemos llevarlo con Shīzūn. — Dijo mirando a los otros dos, estos asintieron y enfundaron sus espadas.

—Joven maestra Níng. — Llamó Yáng YīXuán. —No quiero ser aguafiestas… pero… el señor Luò BīngHé tiene prohibido entrar a la Montaña CāngQióng.

—A-Luò ha entrado varias veces. — Comentó Níng YīngYīng, poniéndose de pie con el cachorro en brazos.

—Pero iba con el señor Shěn QīngQiū. — Repuso Yáng YīXuán. Níng YīngYīng hizo un puchero. —Así como nosotros le reconocimos, puede que lo reconozcan otros y no nos dejaran ingresarlo.

Liǔ MíngYān miró con detenimiento al discípulo de su hermano, todas y cada una de sus palabras eran correctas, ubicarían a Luò BīngHé y encima la Alianza Inmortal estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Quizás… — Níng YīngYīng y Yáng YīXuán miraron a Liǔ MíngYān, pues comenzó a buscar algo en una de sus mangas, no tardó mucho y saco una cinta de seda de color violeta pastel, misma que ató al cachorro haciendo un moño hermoso que cubría la marca de Luò BīngHé. Yáng YīXuán no pudo evitar reírse.

Luò BīngHé no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo se veía en ese momento y entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba a Liǔ MíngYān. —_¿Es en serio, señorita Liǔ?_

Y como si Liǔ MíngYān hubiese entendido dijo. —Había pensado en usar una venda, pero seguro que ellos creerían que estaba lesionado y se empeñarían en revisarlo, después verían la marca y le sacarían, si lo vemos por la lógica… nadie quería revisar o siquiera dudaría de un perrito con una cinta atada en moño.

Níng YīngYīng asintió. —Es verdad… A-Luò, por favor no lo tomes a mal. — Pidió alzando al cachorro para mirarlo a la cara.

—_Bueno… si no hay de otra._ — Luò BīngHé… o mejor dicho Bīng-puppy asintió.

—Bien, dado a que no hay anomalías en JinLan, es hora de regresar a la montaña CāngQióng. — Anunció Níng YīngYīng.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Montaña CāngQióng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

¡Dos días!

Estaban a dos días de iniciar la Alianza Inmortal, esta vez el Palacio Huan Hua no participaría, el simple hecho de ser la guarida del Rey demonio, Luò BīngHé, era motivo -estúpido- suficiente para que no les extendieran invitación alguna, aún así los discípulos de aquella Secta, seguían cultivando y entrenando, en ocasiones Shěn QīngQiū supervisaba su entrenamiento.

Pero en fin, quizás con el paso del tiempo, las demás Sectas dejarían de abuchearles.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Pico Qīng Jìng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Shěn QīngQiū seguía supervisando el entrenamiento, le parecía raro no haber recibido mensaje alguno de Luò BīngHé. —_¿Habrá ocurrido algo?_ — Los recuerdos del enfrentamiento con Bīng-Gē. —_Le dije que la sellara…_ — Ya era demasiado tiempo, y era extremadamente raro que Luò BīngHé no diera señales. —_BīngHé, ¿en donde estas?_ — Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado la "desaparición" de Luò BīngHé, y por el otro… la Alianza Inmortal, no podía dejar a sus discípulos a la deriva para ir a buscar a Luò BīngHé. —_¿Qué debo hacer?_

—¡Shīzūn! — Llamó desde atrás uno de los discípulos de su pico, se trataba de uno de los chicos que recientemente habían ingresado y pese a haberle visto unas cuantas veces, el chico había generado una grandes admiración hacia Shěn QīngQiū. —Shīzūn, YīngYīng Shijie, Yáng YīXuán y la señorita Liǔ MíngYān acaban de regresar.

—_Al menos Ning YīngYīng está de regreso. _— Al menos ahora estaba con un pendiente menos. —Pídele que…

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Auuuuu! (¡Shīzūn! ¡Shīzūn! ¡Shīzūn! ¡Shīzūn~~~!)

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó Shěn QīngQiū.

—¡Espera, no corras! — Gritó Níng YīngYīng.

—¿Níng YīngYīng?

—¡Auuuuu~! (¡Shīzūn~~~~~!) — Bīng-Puppy se lanzó a Shěn QīngQiū y este por inercia le atrapó en brazos. Apenas Bīng-Puppy se restregó en el pecho de Shěn QīngQiū.

Shěn QīngQiū miró extrañado al cachorro negro que se restregaba con energía en él, como si le conociera de algún lugar. —Níng YīngYīng, ¿qué está pasando? ¿De quién es este perrito?

—¡Guau, guau auuu! (¡Tuyo, Shīzūn, soy tuyo!) — Movió su colita con más ímpetu.

Shěn QīngQiū miraba al perrito cuya cinta en la frente le daba un aire tan tierno que le era imposible no querer abrazarlo más. —Níng YīngYīng, no deberías ponerle este tipo de cosas. — Dijo señalando el moño. —¿Qué pasa si tiene dueño?

—¡Au! ¡au! ¡Guau! (¡Sólo soy tuyo, Shīzūn!) — Ladró Bīng-Puppy, volviendo a repegarse al pecho de Shěn QīngQiū.

Ning YīngYīng rió con nerviosismo. —Esto… Shīzūn… — Shěn QīngQiū miró a la chica. —Ese… no es un perrito…

—_Ok, lo acepto, no soy Shěn QīngQiū, el inmortal cuyo cultivo es poderoso y demás, pero se lo que es y cómo es un perro y obviamente este es uno, niña, no me quieras hacer creer que este cachorro es un gato o un perico…_ Ning YīngYīng…

—¡¿Dónde está Luò BīngHé?! — Llegó gritando y con el ceño fruncido Liǔ QīngGē.

—¡¿BīngHé?! — Repitió Shěn QīngQiū. —¡¿En dónde está?!

Liǔ QīngGē miró al perrito que estaba en los brazos de Shěn QīngQiū. —¡Tú! — Dijo en tono amenazante.

—¡Grrrr! (¡Andate a la mierda!)

—Liǔ Shīdì… — Shěn QīngQiū ladeó la cabeza. —Liǔ Shīdì, ¿por qué le está gritando al cachorro?

—¡Te tiene cegada esa bestia! — Anunció Liǔ QīngGē.

—¡Grrrr! ¡Guau, guau, guau, au, au! (¡Bestia tú! ¡¿Crees que no sé que estabas apuntado para ser el destinado de Shīzūn?! ¡Aléjate!)

—Liǔ Shīdì, entiendo que tú y BīngHé siguen teniendo sus dificultades, pero no voy a permitir que le llames bestia…. No creo necesario recordarte que Luò BīngHé es mi esposo. — Al oír eso Bīng-Puppy sacudió nuevamente su colita.

Liǔ QīngGē perdió los estribos y en un movimiento le arrebató la cinta al cachorro, revelando así su marca. —¡Te tiene idiotizado! — Afirmó Liǔ QīngGē.

Shěn QīngQiū miró asombrado la marca en la frente del lanudo cachorro. —¡¿BīngHé?! — Preguntó alzando al perrito a la altura de su rostro. Bīng-Puppy ladró y asintió con su cabeza. —¿Qué te pasó?

—QīngQiū Shīdì, QīngGē Shīdì… — Por fortuna de Luò BīngHé y de Shěn QīngQiū, Yuè QīngYuán apareció.

—ZhangMen Shīxiōng…

—Líder de Secta.

Todos saludaron al Líder de la Montaña CāngQióng, Yuè QīngYuán, Bīng-Puppy hizo una asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de respeto.

—ZhangMen Shīxiōng, ¿ocurre algo? — Preguntó Shěn QīngQiū, mientras volvía a cargar adecuadamente a Bīng-Puppy.

—Es sobre la Alianza Inmortal… ¿Luò Shīdì? — Preguntó al ver al cachorro.

—¡Guau! (¿Sí?)

—¿Qué fue…?

Liǔ QīngGē interrumpió a Yuè QīngYuán. —Deberíamos aniquilarlo de una vez por todas.

—¡Liǔ Shīdì, es mi esposo de quien hablas! — Shěn QīngQiū abrazó con fuerza a Bīng-Puppy.

Yuè QīngYuán había comenzado a intermediar entre Liǔ QīngGē, Shěn QīngQiū y Bīng-Puppy, ya que este ultimo había comenzado a gruñirle a Liǔ QīngGē.

Yáng YīXuán trataba de hablar pero técnicamente no tenía algo que decir, Níng YīngYīng sólo decía "Ya, ya, por favor", y Liǔ MíngYān había sacado un papel, pincel y tinta, y había comenzado a escribir algo, una vez que terminó, alzó todo en su manga.

La discusión se había prolongado demasiado y Shěn QīngQiū finalmente se había retirado al campo de entrenamiento con Bīng-Puppy en brazos, tenían que prepararse para la Alianza Inmortal, y eso iba para los doce picos.

El entrenamiento se terminó hasta la noche, los discípulos del pico Qīng Jìng estaban bañados en sudor, y todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shěn QīngQiū se había ido a la casa de bambú junto a Bīng-Puppy.

—BīngHé… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Bīng-Puppy chilló, aunque quisiera contarle él no le entendería.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¿QīngQiū Shīdì, estás despierto?

Shěn QīngQiū dejo a Bīng-Puppy en la cama después de que este le lamiera toda la cara, abrió la puerta e invitó a Yuè QīngYuán a pasar. —ZhangMen Shīxiōng, ¿qué hace afuera a estas horas?

Yuè QīngYuán entró. —Lamento venir a esta hora, pero me preocupaba un poco Luò Shīdì. —Confesó. —Además, temía que QīngGē Shīdì buscará crear una revuelta, ya sabes como se puso la vez que Luò Shīdì tuvo el desvío de Chi. — Shěn QīngQiū asintió. —Luò Shīdì… — Bīng-Puppy volteó a ver a Yuè QīngYuán. —QīngQiū Shīdì me contó que habías ido a la frontera norte, en el reino demoníaco. — Bīng-Puppy asintió. —Mmm… Quizás haya algo que ocasionará el estado de Luò Shīdì. — Sugirió, aunque no sabía bien qué, no había comentado nada en la tarde que lo vio, por ello se había ido a investigar un poco con la esperanza de ser de ayuda a Shěn QīngQiū y su marido, pero al final nada, era como si toda la información recopilada en la Montaña CāngQióng fuese completamente inútil, o bien, nunca antes se había suscitado algo así, debía ser una droga, algo que afectase a los demonios o bien era algo común que había afectado a Luò BīngHé por ser mitad humano.

—ZhangMen Shīxiōng, agradecemos su preocupación. — Dijo con sinceridad Shěn QīngQiū.

—¡Guau! ¡Auu! ¡Au! ¡Guau! (¡Quizás!, no estoy seguro, no detecte ningún aroma inusual y las batallas tampoco me exigieron demasiada energía espiritual, ni siquiera puedo decir que me puse serio como la vez pasada.)

—Ya veo… — Dijo Yuè QīngYuán.

—_¡¿Le entendió?!_

—_¡¿Me entendió?!_

Tanto Bīng-Puppy como Shěn QīngQiū se asombraron, a duras penas Shěn QīngQiū sabía cuándo Bīng-Puppy se tiraba a llamarle "Shīzūnx1000", que Yuè QīngYuán entendiese la serie de ladridos y chillidos de Bīng-Puppy era algo asombroso.

—Es difícil entender a Luò Shīdì. — Tanto Shěn QīngQiū y Bīng-Puppy cayeron al estilo anime.

—_Yuè QīngYuán… eso era algo obvio…_

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Reino demoníaco(Mausoleo Sagrado)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

TiānLáng-Jūn estaba en el interior del mausoleo junto a su sobrino ZhúZhī-Láng, este permanecía en su forma de serpiente.

TiānLáng-Jūn sonrió. —Debiste aprovechar e ir a donde está el señor de la cumbre, Shěn QīngQiū. — ZhúZhī-Láng se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. —Niño tonto, la última vez estaban ustedes tres, no creo que al señor de la cumbre le molestara esta vez.

ZhúZhī-Láng abrió los ojos como platos. —_¡No, no, no, no es así, Junshang lo está malinterpretando, jamás pasó eso, yo no…! _— Agitó su cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado, ganándose las carcajadas de TiānLáng-Jūn.

—Me pregunto cómo les irá ahora. — ZhúZhī-Láng ladeó la cabeza y siseo con la lengua. —Me enteré que BīngHé tuvo un desvío de Chi y el señor de la cumbre estuvo con él todo el tiempo… no creí que al señor de la cumbre le gustara también esa práctica. — ZhúZhī-Láng casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. —He leído de personas que hacen eso… es un crimen… también supe de quienes lo hacen con animales… supongo que ahora será el señor de la cumbre el dominante, la droga que inhaló BīngHé le convirtió en un cachorro, naturalmente él no podría ser el dominante… ¿podrá aceptar el cambio de roles? — ZhúZhī-Láng quedo perturbado ante la imagen mental. —ZhúZhī-Láng. — Llamó a su sobrino. —Si el señor de la cumbre estuviese contigo… estoy seguro que serias el de abajo…

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Se acabó!**

**¿Ven cómo estoy pendeja?  
Lo dije antes, vi el arte se Stariwei y boom! pasó esto xD, y sí, el corazón de Liǔ QīngGē se rompió al oír a Shěn QīngQiū llamar "esposo" a Luò BīngHé.**

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Glosario**

**[1] Esa forma: "Esposo", sabemos que para Luò BīngHé ser llamado así por Shěn, es la más grande fantasía de Luò BīngHé.**

**[2] Ese: Recordemos que ZhúZhī-Láng le tiene gran aprecio a Shěn QīngQiū (pero por comentarios de TiānLáng-Jūn da la impresión de que el aprecio de ZhúZhī-Láng es otra cosa), y Luò BīngHé le tiene recelo a su primo xD.**


End file.
